And We Will Make It
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: One-shot. Post Wake the Dead. John and Shayera's thoughts after they've, coughs, reunited.


"And We Will Make It"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They're property of others.

Spoilers: Wake the Dead

Rating: PG-13

A/N: I was actually inspired to do this fiction by a lyric my best friend had written and posted on her site. She's a wonderful poet, lyricist, and musician who will be big someday. I promise. Because of her generosity, I was able to incorporate it into the story. Thanks so much, Jocelyn.

XVX

It had all been too good to be real. His skin had been against mine, like it had been so long ago, and had set a fever through my body. Even though I hadn't wanted him to care for me, to crave me, I was too weak to stop him. I couldn't. I needed him too much.

I laid here, staring at him. It had only been two weeks since I had moved into the new satellite, only two weeks since I had killed a friend, and he was already beside me as the rock I needed to keep me grounded.

He was a work of art, even with the new beard. His facial features, his bone structure, his eyebrows, his lashes were all absolutely beautiful.

With my index finger, I traced his jaw line, memorizing his chocolate face as I had done many times before. Only this time, I knew I wouldn't have to lose him; I wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

(The morning sunlight comes through the shades  
And casts lines across your face  
You lay there sleeping so unaware  
And I know that I will love you... forever

And I thank God that we made it through the night  
To be with you one more day in this fight  
To stay above the surface of this nightmare we call life  
When I'm with you I think I'll make it

I'm here beside you and watch you dream  
But you're my dream come true  
Before I met you I just gave up  
Then you came along and saved me- you saved me)

She laid her head on my chest, and I took in her scent. Her red hair tickled me, but I resisted laughing. If she knew she was tickling, she would move; that was the last thing I wanted. Her slender, powerful hand rested on my stomach as she tried to coax herself to sleep.

Honestly, I was the luckiest man alive. After everything we had been through, after all the pain and the tears, we and found our way back to each other.

Just a few minutes ago, we had make love. Her lips had bruised my own, but I didn't care. We had each been starved for the other's affection, and that had been proven. I don't think I've ever tired myself out like this. It was as if… we were so hungry… We couldn't get enough of each other.

(And I thank God that we made it through the night  
To be with you one more day in this fight  
To stay above the surface of this nightmare we call life  
When I'm with you I think I'll make it

And I know that we will make it  
And I know that we will make it  
And I know that we will make it  
And I know that we will make it

Now we're together, and it's all the way  
It's always been all or nothing with you  
And in those moments when I'm so afraid  
I think of our love so true)

His fingers made arbitrary designs in my hair as his chest slowly rose and fell. He was starting to snore.

I couldn't help smiling.

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe the love we shared could conquer all the evil we saw, all the lies I had told, and all the scrutiny I was sure to face…

Perhaps he really did love me, as he had said when we had "become one" ten minutes ago.

I wanted to believe him but didn't want him to get hurt.

Not again.

(And I know that we will make it through the night  
I know I'll be with you one more day in this fight  
We'll stay above the surface of this nightmare we call life  
When I'm with you I know I'll make it... we'll make it)

Lying with her made me think of all the emotions I had potted in my frozen heart when I was without her touch. The day she had left, I knew that I could never truly love another woman. She was everything to me.

Unique and beautiful, the fallen angel was my one and only.

I just hope that I'm capable of keeping her sane, keeping her with me. I need to be strong for her, at least during the beginning.

Soon enough, she'll be back to her usual self.

Somehow, I knew we'd make it.

XVX

END


End file.
